kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Karasumori
Karasumori Clan |occupation = Land Lord |power = Bestowing Power on Others Spirit Reservoir Owner |relative = Tokimori Hazama (Father) Tsukikage (Mother) |nick = Land of Karasumori |extra = }} Karasumori is the land that both the Sumimura and Yukimura families have defended for many generations, named for the lord whose soul resides beneath it. This task was entrusted to them by Tokimori Hazama, founder of the Hazama-Ryu Kekkai technique, the once mighty kekkaishi who passed his teachings onto them. However, the mystery of Karasumori, the ayakashi who constantly pursue it, and even the kekkaishi tradition, is a secret shame that Hazama carried alone for centuries, awaiting the arrival of a kekkaishi talented enough to help him lift an endless curse.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 316 History Chushinmaru Karasumori is an ancient, powerful, childlike being that was sealed in a castle under the land that bore his family name by Tokimori Hazama. He is the son of Hazama and Princess Tsukikage of the Karasumori clan. Hazama planned to give his son the ultimate birthright, but inadvertently cursed the child with a dark gift: Chushinmaru's power drained the lives of anyone near him save Hazama, and thus consumed his mother and their entire clan.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 313 Hazama had no choice but to isolate his son from all human contact, sealing him in a castle within a barrier, buried deep underground. Instead of ending the curse, this only localized it: Chushinmaru's power is the source of all of the unusual happenings at Karasumori Academy, which was built directly over his castle. He has the ability to grant others power, allowing ayakashi to transform and become stronger. This attracts ayakashi to him, and the land under Karasumori Academy had to be defended. Hazama, having reached the limits of his power, created the false legend of Karasumori, omitting Chushinmaru's existence entirely and training the Yukimura and Sumimura families to be the land's guardians, which they have done as kekkaishis for centuries. Chushinmaru's immortality seems to be inherent, but his childish appearance and personality is the result of a technique used long ago by Hazama himself, which stopped the boy from aging. It was thought that Chushinmaru was so powerful that, should he be allowed to grow into an adult, he would be corrupted by his power and become evil.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 315 Additionally, Chushinmaru is a spirit reservoir owner, essentially making him immortal, and Hazama wanted to spare him from a painful existence of growing old and dying, only to be reborn in another body and repeating the process. Plot Chushinmaru's castle, which was until recently buried under Karasumori Academy, was filled with shikigami of young playmates, though a few dying or undead men roamed the corridors. When Tokine, Yoshimori and Sumiko Sumimura raised the castle to retrieve the young lord, it was Yoshimori who realized Karasumori's true, childlike nature, and also he who discovered the lord's hiding place.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 289 He and Chushinmaru share a rapport with one another, which explains the unique connection and sudden power surges Yoshimori would occasionally feel on the Karasumori campus. The boyish Karasumori finds the brave, brash, powerful Yoshimori entertaining, and as such is often willing to funnel his own power into Yoshimori, strengthening him considerably. Now confined to a series of magical, black containment orbs, which Sumiko referred to as "planquins", Karasumori is now kept on Yoshimori's person at all times, and they have grown even closer as a result. 'Land of Karasumori' As Okuni explains to Masamori Sumimura, the land known as Karasumori was a Shinyuuchi before Hazama sealed Chushinmaru beneath it (though it most likely did not bear that name until afterward).Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 273 At that time, the land was in the care of Lord Uro, who eventually gave it to Hazama in return for a new home. Drawing on the power of the land, as well as the remaining power left in him, Hazama crafted the castle and sealed Chushinmaru within it, then buried the castle in a dimension deep underground. Now that Chushinmaru has been removed from the land that bears his name, there is no need to defend it. Sumiko states that, though changed, it is still a Shinyuuchi, for the time being.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 290 'Land Specifics' Before the land became known as Karasumori, it was a deep forest at the center of Lord Uro's domain. Over time, humans have populated the area, replacing sections of the forest with buildings (most notably Karasumori Academy), but plentiful forest and swamp lands remain. The school is built in a rectangular shape, with a large schoolyard in the center. Directly under the schoolyard is the hidden dimension where the soul of Chushinmaru resides. 'Trivia' Though Karasumori was most likely named for Chushinmaru and the clan he is descended from, it is possible that the name is merely descriptive of the forest itself: from karasu meaning 'crow' or 'raven' (which have been confirmed to live in the areaKekkaishi manga, Chapter 178), and mori meaning 'forest'. References Category:Landmarks Category:Characters Category:Guardian Deity Category:Shinyuuchi Category:Karasumori Clan